


The Black Circle

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Barebacking, Guns, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Secret Agent Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Alpha Victor goes on a mission to capture and interrogate a honeypot omega before it’s too late. Things, however, don’t go quite to plan.





	The Black Circle

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the yoispyzine

The SVR RF always held Victor’s  mission briefings in the same room, without  variation . His  handler ,  Yakov Feltsman, was a man with  little fondness for technology and a firm belief that  his methods were tried ,  true , and better than  anything the rest of  the SVR RF or the  KGB had ever come up  with .

To an extent, this was  true .  Yakov was the most organized  handler on the force.  His agents were renowned as some of the most competent alphas in the world. 

But Victor couldn’t help but envy the remote briefings for other agents.  At least the chairs  were padded now. 

“Your mission today  will take you to Japan,”  Yakov said. His scent was neutral on the air, despite the obvious  alpha undertones, a mark of his extensive training. 

Victor smiled. “Exotic.”

“There is an important gala being held in the city of Hasetsu, in Saga prefecture. Several important politicians and consuls will be in attendance as well as your target: a particular omega.” Yakov slid a folder across. Victor thumbed through it, but there was no photograph, only a symbol like a black circle marked on the first page, slightly smudged. “Your target is a honeypot associated with the Japanese world domination sect, Kokushoku No Maru, known internally as The Black Circle. We’ve had limited encounters with the group, but it is my understanding they have another, and I’m told more dramatic, name: Pitch Black Circle, Makkuro Na Maru.”

“Makkuro… Like Makkachin!” Victor chirped. 

Yakov sighed and ground his palm into his forehead. “The goal is to capture this omega and extract valuable  information we can use to stop the sect.”

“Do we  know male or female?”

“Undetermined,” Yakov answered. “We only know their secondary gender. However, we have information from a reliable source that an anonymous purchase was made with a particular fragrance company associated with The Black Circle. It’s likely the honeypot in question will wear this perfume to mask their natural scent, along with the symbol you see before you.”

Victor pulled  a fragrance sample out of the stack. He peeled back the cover on the  scent patch and took a slow breath. He smiled. It was something soft, somewhere between citrus- y and floral. “Pleasant. Sounds easy enough. I’ll track this omega  down , apprehend them, and interrogate them before bringing them into custody.”

“And no  funny business ,  Victor ,  I’m serious,”  Yakov warned. “ I’m sending Yuri along with you as  backup , so don’t mess this  up .”

“You know you can trust me,”  Victor said in a  bright tone. “If you need me, I’ll be visiting  Mila before I leave.”  Yakov nodded as  Victor swept out of the room. 

Mila Babicheva was a beta woman with fierce, bright red hair and an even brighter penchant for mischief. Her inventions were marvelous. They worked more times than not, and only sometimes exploded in Victor’s face. Already a step up. When Victor pushed open the doors to her lab, she was elbows deep in a pile of wires and circuitry, working to sort them into bundles and tape them neatly. 

“Give me a minute!” she yelled from the mess. It took several long moments for her to pull herself free. At last, she stepped back, shaking her hair out. “Okay, here for the latest gear?”

“Of course,” Victor said. “Anything new this time?”

“A few  things ,” she  said ,  already digging through drawers and shelves.  There was an organized chaos to the room, an order without order.  Mila knew where everything was.  Victor doubted anyone else  would . 

She threw a length of  fabric over her shoulder, grabbed a handful of other  things , and came back to  Victor . She dropped the pile on the table. “Yakov  already sent me the brief for your mission. These should work for you.”

She held up the fabric first. It was a tie, simple enough, inconspicuous at first glance. Victor could see how she had taken his notes on the patterns and cuts to heart, and now it was far more fashionable than the last one. 

“I made improvements on  the material . The reinforced  nanofibers in the  tie can serve as restraints for even the strongest people. They ' re  now stronger than steel handcuffs.”

Victor nodded, inspecting the weave of  the material . “ Nice , very  nice …”

But Mila was just getting started. “Standard issue knife shoes,” she continued, dropping a nice pair of Oxfords on the table. “Knife comes out of the toe, mind the point when putting them away.” She held up a watch next. “This is a new creation of mine. Hold it near the scent glands of an alpha or omega and it will sample the pheromones they put out. It works as a lie detector. 87% accurate.”

“Stylish!”  Victor said , beaming  as he put it on . “What  about those?” he asked, pointing to a pile of foil packets on the table. “What do they do?”

Mila tsked. “Don ' t be stupid,  Victor , they ' re  condoms .  You have to know what  condoms are.”

“I thought they ' d do something!”  Victor said . 

Mila laughed. “What more do you want them to do? Speaking of protection, though, I do have this.” She held up what looked like a fountain pen. “The lab was only able to make two doses. Multi-purpose fluid. Emergency contraceptive, blocks the transmission of sexually transmitted disease, and also neutralizes most toxins and poisons. I figure you're seducing someone whose job it is to sleep with people. Who knows what they're carrying?”

“Wow, rude,” Victor said, tucking both into the pockets of his suit.  Mila winked. “What  about weapons? The gala  has a security team screening  people coming in, from what I read. They ' ll find any guns I try to sneak  in .”

Mila grinned. “You  want the other toy I ' ve been working  on .” She reached into a drawer. She pulled out a small gun  made of an odd looking  material . “It isn ' t  metal , so the special grade  material won ' t set off  metal detectors. The rounds are  also nonmetal,  made of fluorocarbon resin, though there ' s only  six of them . This thing is finicky so you ' ll  want to keep it clean. It doesn ' t play  nicely  with… well.  Anything. Dealer’s choice where you stash it .”

Victor picked it up and inspected the mechanisms and the safety. There weren't many places he could hide it to pass a pat down, but Victor would think of something. 

“Thanks, Mila, this will be invaluable.”

“No problem,” she said, giving him  a little wave. “Suit up and polish off your Japanese. You ' re flying to Hasetsu tonight.”

* * *

The gala was in full swing when  Victor arrived. He had worried he ' d stand out, but there was a strong  international presence. Security patted him  down and scanned him without incident. They glanced at his cell phone and  fountain pen, but found no problems with either. He was  in . 

Victor trailed around the room. He spotted a blond head in the distance, and Victor fought a little smile. Little Yuri, a junior agent on one of his first missions, was already scouting the place. Victor headed the opposite direction. He noted each omega he spotted. Several of them he could rule out right off the bat. A few were possible subjects. 

Victor froze when he saw what appeared to be an omega at the open bar. He was leaning over the bar, taking full advantage of the free drinks for tonight. Victor almost passed him by without a thought before spotting the slightly smeared black spot on the white shirt under his suit jacket. Victor moved closer to better look. 

Shabby, ill-fitting  suit , horrendous tie.  Definitely omega ,  noticeably  flushed and  possibly  drunk. Despite the hint of alcohol on his  scent ,  Victor could smell it on the air: the light  scent of the perfume  Victor remembered. It was the honeypot. 

“ All alone tonight?”  Victor asked. He leaned forward on the bar. 

The omega glanced at him with sparkling eyes. His lips  were painted a stark red,  the kind of ruby red pout that dreams were made of. “My friend left me here. I  don’t know anyone else.”

Victor offered his hand. “I’m  Victor .”

“ Yuuri ,”  the omega replied, stumbling only  a little . A false name? Or  actually  drunk? Victor’s mind was racing with the possibilities.  Yuuri slammed back another of the complementary champagne. His lipstick left a mark on the glass. “You’re  beautiful . Dance with me?”

Before  Victor could take a breath,  Yuuri was tugging on his sleeve, dragging him into the center of the ballroom. 

They were dancing, faster than Victor could believe, almost faster than he could remember his training. Yuuri was effortless. He carried grace with him like a weapon, his body moving like a song. If it was a fight, Victor would have been sorely outclassed for once in his life. In dance, he never stood a chance. 

Yuuri kept grabbing glasses of champagne from passing servers as they spun. He didn’t  seem so drunk, though, with something  startlingly clear in his eyes keeping  Victor on edge.

The mission was slipping  Victor’s mind. An omega’s pheromones always enticed alphas, a biochemical seduction ingrained into  every fiber of their being. But it was more than that.  Every one  of Yuuri’s laughs was  like a twisting knife in  Victor’s heart. He heard stories  of Yuuri’s puppy, his family back home. 

Whatever this honey pot’s cover story was,  Victor found it fascinating. Yuuri was amazing.  Every detail  seemed so  perfectly  crafted,  every flaw  carefully  sculpted to a realistic edge. 

It was the most  carefully  concocted lie  Victor had ever seen.  Rich, deep , edged in pain without losing that bright radiance. Having an omega clinging to his arm  like this was something  Victor hadn’t known in years. 

The plan needed to continue. 

The banquet was held at a hotel in the city. The SVR RF had already reserved a room under an assumed name, and Victor had checked in before he had come in to the party. 

Yuuri was keen, more than willing as he followed Victor back to the hotel room.

Every muscle in Victor’s body was tense, waiting for the moment Yuuri’s cover would drop, when Victor would need to be ready to fight. Yuuri’s shabby-looking suit might have hidden a weapon of his own. Victor took the chance in the elevator, pinning Yuuri against a wall in a heated kiss, sliding his hands over Yuuri’s chest, trying to disguise the pat down as roaming, desperate hands. 

He came up empty, even grabbed  Yuuri’s ass, which left  Yuuri purring into his mouth. A thorough examination turned up nothing of interest, save for the way Yuuri’s scent filled the air and made Victor’s knees weak. 

Nothing happened in the elevator, nor as they walked down the hallway to the room. Victor was ready. He shimmied a little as he dug out the keycard, working the gun down a little from where it was wedged between his buttocks. 

He could draw  the gun at a moment’s notice. 

Yuuri was on him the second they were in the room, pushing Victor down onto the bed and straddling him. He was kissing hungrily, licking his way into Victor’s mouth with an edge of desperation. The motion made the gun shift forward inside Victor’s pants, and Victor almost swore. 

He tried to adjust. He slid his palm over the front of his pants and tugged, playing it off as adjusting his dick and not a lethal weapon. Yuuri’s hand followed his, and Yuuri’s fingers brushed the bulge of a barrel. He let out a little giggle. “Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Yuuri asked. Victor was sweating as Yuuri stroked the tips of his fingers lightly over the length. 

Victor grabbed  Yuuri’s hand away.  Yuuri looked  politely  baffled.  Victor scrambled to recover, bringing  Yuuri’s palm to his lips with  a little kiss.  Victor’s head swam with the sudden rush of omega pheromones so  close to his nose. The scent was irresistible. 

He flipped their positions, pinning  Yuuri to the bed.  Yuuri let out a  bright, glorious laugh, and Victor’s heart fluttered. “I guess it’s just you,”  Victor said. 

For a while, Yuuri was content to kiss, to touch, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Hands slid inside Victor’s jacket, trying to shrug it off. Victor helped Yuuri strip first, until Yuuri was naked as the day he was born, laying under Victor without a weapon of any kind. Victor loosened his tie at last.

He made it a casual motion, holding  the tie in one hand while sliding his palms up  Yuuri’s arms.  Yuuri had a  pretty  blush on his cheeks, flushed and aroused and  half hard beneath  Victor , his kisses eager and sweet. He let  Victor tug his  wrists above his head.

Victor twisted the tie around Yuuri’s wrists as he kissed, until at last he pulled it tight. Yuuri blinked up, all wide-eyed and wondering. The lewd little smile crossed his lips. “Viccctooorrr,” he purred, but there was a lilting accent to it. Victor was going crazy over it. Yuuri pulled at the bonds. “Kinky.”

“Do you hate it?” Victor asked. He kissed down Yuuri’s neck. His hands slid down Yuuri’s torso. There was a visible shiver as Victor skimmed his fingers of the skin. 

Yuuri purred softly, seeking another kiss on Victor’s lips. “Not if you do that again.” 

“Let me change.  I’ll be right back,”  Victor said. He pulled away. The gun shifted again between  Victor’s thighs,  finally fully  sliding free from between the buttocks. It  was precariously perched on the crotch  of Victor’s suit pants. 

He retreated to the adjoined bathroom. Yuuri’s lips were blood red, painted with lipstick that had now marked up and down Victor’s neck. It violated every second of Victor’s training to have let that omega kiss him the way he had. If Yuuri wore poisoned lipstick, Victor wasn’t long for this world. 

He yanked  the pen from his breast pocket  and pulled the cap from it. The  tip resembled a normal fountain pen. He pulled the metal  tip off  the pen , revealing a short needle.  Victor stabbed his thigh and clicked  the pen , sending a dose of the fluid into his body. He stripped  the jacket off  and pulled the gun out of his pants. 

Victor tucked  the gun into  the jacket , gripping it tight before he stepped out of the bathroom, ready for  anything . His breath caught in his throat.

Yuuri sprawled  back on the bed, having somehow managed to wiggle out of the boxer briefs he’d been wearing. He was laying  back , his legs  loosely  spread, his cock hard and resting on his stomach. Slick painted Yuuri’s thighs. His body was dripping and wet with eager arousal.  The scent of horny omega was thick in the air, rich with the perfume.  Yuuri was purring. “ Victor , come fuck me?” he asked sweetly . 

Victor’s resolve crumbled. He dropped the jacket beside the bed. He straddled  Yuuri , moving over him to smother those perfect lips with kisses. 

Yuuri writhed beneath him, his hips pitching up to rub his cock against Victor’s. Victor was both praising and cursing his decision to wear the black g-string tonight. Even with his arms bound, Yuuri was drawing Victor in closer, closer. His legs came up around Victor’s waist. His thighs were heaven-sent, so thick and muscular. Victor had a sudden wild urge to have his skull crushed by those thighs. 

He dragged his kisses lower, teasing, sucking. Something primal and  alpha inside him wanted to  possess , to claim, to please, and every  dark kiss he sucked into  Yuuri’s skin made Yuuri keen in  exactly  the way  Victor wanted. 

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed dark when Victor nestled between his thighs. Victor groaned when Yuuri’s thighs pressed tight against his face. He kissed down the line of Yuuri’s groin, following the V down to Yuuri’s hard little cock, straining and weeping at the tip. 

Victor sucked it down. At the same time, he slid a finger inside the tight, hot, wet little hole between Yuuri’s legs. The walls of Yuuri’s body squeezed deliciously around it, sucking it in deeper, begging for more. Yuuri cried out, so perfect and beautiful. His legs wrapped tight around Victor, as though trying to hold him right there forever. 

Victor opened him slowly, intent on driving Yuuri utterly mad. If he was going to let the honeypot seduce him, he’d give him the best lay he’d ever had. Victor took him apart. Yuuri was moaning Victor’s name, crying it out like praises to the deity of some newly discovered religion.

“ Victor ,  aah ,  coming -”  he moaned , just  as Victor tasted  Yuuri spill on his lips.  Victor swallowed it  down and licked his mouth clean.  Yuuri flushed darker when  Victor looked  up . “ I can’t \-  I can’t -”  he moaned ,  as Victor kept his relentless pace  up .

Overstimulated and gasping for reprieve,  Yuuri was  coming apart beautifully . Pleasure stole his  words, his consciousness, and Victor was losing track of his mind in the process .

The rich scent of the pheromones was a cocktail of debauchery and lust.  It was intoxicating, more than any glass of champagne could ever be. Victor was moving before he  was aware of it. 

The heat of Yuuri’s body enveloped his cock. Victor pushed halfway in before he had to stop, his body threatening to release before he even bottomed out. Like a little minx, Yuuri was pulling him in, those damned heaven-sent thighs squeezing Victor’s torso tight and begging him to move.

“Fuck me,” he gasped, and his dark eyes were lost to the sway of lust and pheromones. “I need-  please -”

Victor slammed deep, and Yuuri’s  eyes rolled back in his head. Tears spilled  down the corners of his  eyes, his body jerking and his wrists pulling  frantically  at the tie. “Touch me,  please ,  Victor -” he was begging.  Victor slid his hands  down the narrow waist, up the soft stomach. 

Yuuri was strong, so strong, but there was a softness to his body that made him irresistible. Victor wanted handfuls of it. He rolled his fingers over the skin, reaching, clutching, rocking inside Yuuri and slamming his cock right into where Yuuri needed it most. 

Victor was shuddering from the pleasure.  His senses were sharpened , and he fucked  like an animal. He ground  his cock deep and came,  pulled out , flipped  Yuuri over, and pushed  inside again.

The pseudo-rut gave him more stamina than usual, but none of it matched the insatiability of the little vixen beneath him, moaning for more cock, another round, every time Victor pulled out. 

Yuuri was perfection, and Victor was dizzy with something starting with ‘L’. Life, lust, love, something. He wasn’t sure. No matter which, his body was sucking Victor in, squeezing around him like he was made for Victor’s cock, like Victor’s cock was made to drive into him with each slamming thrust, each cry of pleasure from their lips. 

At last,  Yuuri blinked up at him, spent.  Victor could see the  heavy weight of his lashes falling over his eyes, fanning over his cheeks. With his wrists still tied above his head,  Yuuri drifted  off . 

Victor pushed himself to his knees.  Yuuri looked  completely  out,  almost innocent in the low light.  Victor stayed guarded even as he rose to his feet. There was something  suspiciously  vulnerable  about the  soft fan of hair haloing his face, brushing his cheeks. 

No honeypot in his right mind  would sleep so  unguardedly  after cornering his quarry, no matter how  good the sex was. And god, was it  good . Yuuri made a  soft , contented noise as he rolled  over . His wrists pulled at the bonds.  Victor pinched his lips tight together. He wasn’t a monster. 

Many omegas these days had an  IUD or  implant , and when  Victor prodded along his arm, he felt the  slightly  raised ridge of what he suspected was  some form of birth control  implant . But  Victor still retrieved the pen from the pocket of his jacket and delivered a dose of the neutralizer into  Yuuri’s thighs.

He couldn’t miss the spattering of deep purple marks he had sucked so  eagerly  into the meat there,  all along the insides, up  Yuuri’s torso, littering the neckline and collarbone. Claiming.  Bad . 

Victor clutched his head. This was a mess. He’d been unprofessional. Victor thumbed through his wallet for a nondescript pack of what resembled listerine breath strips, little pieces of wafer thin material that, instead of freshening breath, delivered a dosage of sedative that would knock out an average sized man. 

He laid one on Yuuri’s  tongue, and undid the bonds to let him sleep off the alcohol in his  system . The honeypot deserved at least the small courtesy for his professionalism before  Victor ruined his cover. 

Victor sat back, setting to  work taking  apart the workings of  the gun and cleaning the sweat and everything else from it to  ensure it  would still  work should he need it. He held his vigil,  waiting for the moment  Yuuri woke  up . 

The sedative was fast acting, running its course in a few hours. Victor had taken the gun apart three times and reassembled it each time, waiting for when Yuuri stirred at last. His head hurt as he sobered up. The starbursts of pain were minor enough to ignore. Victor put on a show of polishing the muzzle when Yuuri finally began to move. 

Yuuri’s hand slid out, feeling first the empty bed, then going to  his head .  Sleep glittered in his  eyes as he blinked them open. He half sat  up . His hair was messy with sex and  sleep ,  cowlicking around his face. “ Ughhh ,” he groaned loudly ,  almost to himself,  rather than anyone in particular. “What happened?”

Victor cocked  the gun , and  Yuuri flinched at the harsh metallic sound. At last, his dark  eyes rounded on  Victor , first looking him in the eye in confusion and shock, then  down to  the gun with horror. “Wh-what is-?”

“Who are you working for?” Victor said, voice cold as fresh arctic wind.

Yuuri blinked at him. His expression went vacant. “ ... What?”

“I  said ,  who are you working for?” Victor repeated. His voice was steady as he pointed  the gun at  Yuuri’s head.

There was real fear in Yuuri’s eyes now, and the sweet omega scent cloyed with a tang of fear. “I don’t know what-” Victor clicked the safety off. “I mean, technically I work for the ISU?” Yuuri shouted. “What does any of this have to do with anything? Who are you?”

Victor stroked his chin. His  eyes went narrow. Those letters  didn’t match any affiliation he’d ever heard of, not in any government  sector or doomsday world domination cult.  "ISU ? What country are they based out  of ? "

Yuuri squinted at him. Fear become polite bafflement, and he pulled the blankets up to his chest.  " Switzerland,  I think ? I mean they ' re  international .  What does this have to do with anything? What’s going on ? "

“International,” Victor breathed. He shook his head. "My god, this conspiracy is deeper than I thought."

“ Seriously ,  what’s going on ?” Yuuri asked. He sounded  almost hysterical. He was looking  around . “Where am I? I  didn’t do anything , did I?”

“A nice play, pretending to forget last night, but you can drop the innocent act. You seduced me last night, and I played along, but the time for lies is over. You’ll tell me what you know about The Black Circle.” 

“The Black\- You’re crazy,” Yuuri said. He rubbed his temples. “I… oh god, how much did I drink last night? Everything hurts. Did we have sex…” he paused and studied Victor’s face closely, then his eyes widened. “... Victor, right?”

“ Right on two counts.  Now tell me everything you know or this is about to get a lot less fun.”

"Victor... Why do you have a gun? ” Yuuri  paused, and then the polite  confusion deepened, furrowing his brows into deep slashes across his face. “… Where did you  even keep that? "

"In my ass. But I'm asking the questions,” Victor said. He broke off. Even Yuuri’s scent was rich with confusion. The perfume should have faded long ago, lost in sweat and sex and giving way to an omega’s natural pheromones. Victor dialed the watch into Yuuri’s scent. “What is the ISU? Who do you work for?”

Yuuri blinked at him. “The… ISU? It’s the… International Skating Union? I’m a figure skater. I know I’m not that good, but-” 

“But then,” Victor said, before breaking off. “The- The black mark on your collar.”

“ Oh my god , you saw that?”  Yuuri looked mortified. “Yuuko  said no one  would notice. I don ' t  exactly  have  a lot of dress shirts, and my roommate got ink on my favorite…” 

The watch was reading all truths as Yuuri continued to babble on in terror. Victor grabbed his cellphone and ran a quick google search. He pulled up a video of Yuuri skating.

Yuuri went silent when the music started, and then red faced and sputtering. “I- you don't have to watch those-” There was no mistaking it. Yuuri’s body moved like music, the way it had when he had danced last night. 

Between videos were countless articles. Yuuri wasn’t just a figure skater, he was internationally ranked, and a damned good one. Japan’s Ace. “Yuuri,” Victor said. He held the watch up, watching Yuuri’s eyes. “Have you ever come into contact with anyone claiming to be involved with the Black Circle or any similar organizations?”

“I’ve never even heard of that. Is this a joke? Did Yuuko set this up, because it’s really, really not funny,” Yuuri said. It came back all clear. Truth. Every word. 

Victor stood suddenly , dialing an unlisted number on his cell. “Yakov? We have a problem.”

* * *

Victor wanted to say it was a  funny story. He tried,  in fact , but his watch lit up  like fireworks in the night sky, proclaiming it  all as lies. It was only  funny for  Yuri , who was smug as he sat back with the honeypot in handcuffs, a squirming, angry blond with a splash of red coloring his bangs. 

Victor was given a very public dressing down and censured in the main area of headquarters. 

The worst, though, was when Yuri snickered at him. “So Victor, what country does the ISU operate out of? Do you think they’re hiring?” 

“Not now,” Victor groaned. Once Yuuri had gotten dressed and cleared by the SVR RF, he’d fled. Victor still felt a little weight in his chest when he considered it. Twenty years, Victor had sold his soul to this organization, chasing thrills and action at every turn.

But that night was the first time in a long time that he’d felt truly alive. Victor worked through  a long backlog of performances. He learned the  skating lingo. Figure  skating suited Yuuri even more than dancing.  But there always seemed to be something holding him back when he skated, especially when he was at a major competition. 

Victor remembered the glittering light  in his eyes as they’d danced. The life  in his eyes .  Victor wanted to see it again.  Well .  Victor had a few more weeks of suspension before he returned to work. 

The Grand Prix series was only just starting. Victor booked a flight for Yuuri’s first competition, and he smiled to himself. Might as well start making apologizes now for the whole misunderstanding. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after, especially Victor and Yuuri, who went on to cultivate a very romantic and thrilling relationship, living a life of travel and adventure.


End file.
